What's So Special About That White Weed
by The-Fluff-Master1882
Summary: Prompt: Mistletoe and oblivious lizards


**Ah, it's finally summer...no more school, no more homework, no more tests, no more responsibilities. If only it wasn't so bloody HOT all the time! Anyway, here's another story for you chew on, please remember to review when you're done! =)**

 ***OK, yeah, I realize that it is nowhere near Christmas at this time of year, but it was when I first wrote this story.**

* * *

Christmas Eve came to 13 Paternoster Row soon enough, which meant that Jenny had woken up early in the morning to get a head start on decorating and preparing their home for the holidays. By noon the Christmas tree was set up and fully bedecked, wreaths were hung on the walls, stockings lined the fireplace, cookies were baking in the oven, seasonal aromatic scented candles were lit to fill the entire house with the pleasant smells of cinnamon and peppermint, and festive Christmas music could be heard playing on the gramophone. It was with great pleasure that Jenny brought out a fresh piece of mistletoe and tied it up on the top of the kitchen doorway. Since this was their first Christmas as an official couple, Jenny was determined to kiss Vastra under the mistletoe, whether that grouchy green lizard liked it or not. The judgmental Silurian constantly criticized traditional human customs during the holidays because they were too "frivolous" and "dull" for her taste, but surely _this_ will change her mind.

Just as Jenny was busy admiring her handiwork, the sound of Vastra's footsteps walking down the stairs reached her ears and she panicked. Reacting impulsively, Jenny looked around the room until she spotted a random book left on the table, and picked it up before adopting a casual pose as she stood by the kitchen doorway pretending to read. Vastra appeared seconds later, still wearing her nightgown and robe, seemingly coughing a bit due to all the overwhelming aromas of the scented candles.

"Ah, there you are, Jenny," Greeted Vastra upon seeing her young lover already dressed for the day with a book about dinosaur anatomy in hand. " Getting an early start on your studies, I see."

"Oh, you know me, ma'am….just doing a bit of reading on the holidays," replied Jenny, while only sparing a brief discreet glance at Vastra from over the edge of her book. She was hoping that Vastra would be able to recognize the mistletoe above in the doorway. "Breakfast is in the kitchen if you're hungry, ma'am."

Unfortunately for Jenny, instead of acknowledging the mistletoe, Vastra merely yawned and proceeded to enter the kitchen in search of food.

"Well, I'm impressed. Usually most people would find it difficult to read something that's upside down,"remarked Vastra as she walked past Jenny into the kitchen.

Vastra released a pained hiss when Jenny suddenly threw the book at her and immediately turned around to face Jenny, her eye ridges raised in a silent question.

"I can't believe that you noticed the book, but not the bleeding mistletoe right above your head!"Shouted Jenny out of pure frustration at how Vastra could be so clueless.

Vastra had her head tilted to the side as it took her a while trying to figure out why Jenny was so mad. To be fair, she had never been adequately familiarized with human Christmas traditions and told Jenny,"In my defense, one would have to be looking up at a certain angle to be able to see that."She crossed her arms and casually shrugged. "Furthermore, I don't understand what is so special about that white weed that you humans should feel inclined to put it up in every doorway."

Jenny's mouth fell open and she gawked at the Silurian, obviously offended. She then began to realize that perhaps she has placed too much trust in Vastra, who clearly wasn't getting any of this through her thick reptilian skull.

"W-Weed? Really?"Jenny threw her hands up in a strongly agitated gesture. "You daft and insensitive lizard….what will it take for you to show just a little bit of Christmas spirit for once?"

Vastra didn't give Jenny an opportunity to continue with her rant, but swiftly swept her into her arms and pressed their lips together for a deep kiss that made Jenny's bells jingle and rock like never before. A soft moan escaped from Jenny's throat when Vastra added in a _naughty_ amount to tongue to make it _extra nice_. They remained in that position for several enjoyable minutes before finally breaking apart to breath.

"So was that enough Christmas spirit for you, little elf?" Asked Vastra, who was all smirk and had her forehead lightly touching against Jenny's.

"Mmm, yes….," answered Jenny, giving a delighted smile of her own in return. Her hands hovered at either side of Vastra's waist, and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes when she said," Well now that you're here, I can finally open my present!"

Vastra pulled back her head so that she could properly examine Jenny, eyes narrowed with slight suspicion.

"What present?"

Her response came in the form of Jenny's hands making their way downward to grip her buttocks, causing Vastra's scales to turn a darker green that indicated surprise.

"Giddy up jingle lizard,"Jenny exclaimed gleefully, while also adding a cheeky little wink. "Let's take a look at what's in those stockings, shall we?"

Then before Vastra could even protest, Jenny had already ushered her toward the nearest sofa and pushed her down into it, with Jenny herself landing on top of her. It was there that Jenny would spend the next few hours smothering Vastra with the true spirit of the Yuletide season. Santa Clause, it appeared, won't be necessary this year.


End file.
